Point-of-sale (POS) systems may require multiple interfaces for different people involved in a transaction. For example, a POS system may include one display for merchants or retailers to initiate or modify a transaction. The POS system may include another display to present information associated with the transaction to a customer. The POS system may require merchant-customer interaction, coordination, and communication between the different displays.